


Friday Night Drive-In Movie

by Candles_93



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, bffs bonnie & damon, slight elena/stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been best friends forever. Bonnie is in love with him.Stefan loves Elena, Elena loves Stefan, but they can't seem to ask each other out.Damon decides he's going to ask Elena out.Cue Bonnie and Stefan freaking out and being idiots.





	Friday Night Drive-In Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is so OOC its not even funny, well its a little funny.  
> Just some cutesy fluff ENJOY <3

“Elena has been dropping hints all week about the drive-in movie this weekend” Bonnie pierced a fry on her plate with a fork as she and Damon watched Stefan and Elena from across the cafeteria. Stefan and Elena were moving slowly through the dinner line, laughing and smiling at each other. Elena had flicked her hair a total of three times so far.

“My brother can be a bit dim sometimes, I have no idea where I went wrong” Damon smirks at Bonnie from across the table. Bonnie rolls her eyes fondly. She had been best friends with Damon basically her entire life, even though he was a year older. They were both overly sarcastic and acted exasperated at almost everything the other said. But this year Damon would graduate and honestly the thought made Bonnie’s stomach feel like it was twisted into knots.

“I keep telling her to just ask him out herself, but I think part of her really still believes he doesn’t like her like that” Bonnie and Damon watched again, and yup another hair flick from Elena.

“That’s all very well and good to say, but when was the last time you asked anyone out Bon-Bon?” Damon smirked at her popping a potato into his mouth with a wiggle of his brows.

Bonnie felt a flush spread over her chest, watching Damon’s hands and his lips. She knew exactly the last time she asked someone out was, and it was before she realised she was stupid in love with her best friend. But Bonnie knew how to snark with Damon.

“When was the last time you did?” Bonnie smirked, just as Stefan and Elena sat down next to them. Damon watched her for a second eyes narrowing, before a smile spread across his face, beautiful and just a little bit devious.

“That is a very good point, Bonnie-licious, an error I am going to correct immediately” Bonnie has all of 3 seconds to be confused before Damon is turning to Elena who is sat next to Bonnie across from him.

“Elena” Damon’s voice drops an octave as he speaks to her. And Bonnie has heard this voice before, seen this not-so-innocent smile, this is what Damon uses to flirt with girls (and a few guys) usually to get something from them, if not to actually hook up with them. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the drive-in tonight, just the two of us, we could get something to eat at the grill first, make it a real date” 

Bonnie sees Stefan’s jaw drop, staring at his brother in disbelief, and knows her own must expression must be close to the same. Elena is staring wide eyed at Damon, looking between Stefan and Bonnie and then back to Damon.

“Ummmmm…...sure…..that would be really nice” Elena finally answers, her voice becoming stronger with every word, until finally she ends with that signature Elena smile. Bonnie’s and Stefan’s head whip to Elena, jaws dropping further if possible.

“Fantastic, I’ll pick you up at seven” Damon nods once and goes back to his lunch, Elena doing the same. Bonnie and Stefan now staring at each other across the table. What the fuck just happened?

\---

“What the hell was that?” Bonnie demanded running to catch Damon after lunch.

“You reminded me I hadn’t asked anyone out in a while, so I did” Damon shrugged, grabbing books out of his locker and not looking at Bonnie.

“Yes I caught that bit, but Elena??? Your brother is going to be crushed, besides” Bonnie rolled her shoulders, trying to make her voice as neutral as possible, “I had no idea you liked her”

Damon closed his locker and turned to look into Bonnie’s eyes. He always had this way of looking right through her seeing what she didn’t say, usually it made her feel special, like he knew her. Today is just made her feel small and angry.

“What’s not to like, she’s pretty and smart and kind, I could do a lot worse” He hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder, starting to walk off and Bonnie falling into step next to him, “My brother had his chance, and he didn’t step up, if it wasn’t me it would be some other guy”

Bonnie scoffed but didn’t disagree, the only thing stopping Elena being asked out by someone other than Stefan was some sort of unspoken agreement that they had a mutual understanding and that they would date each other eventually. And now it was over.

“This is just going to cause trouble” Bonnie shook her head, stopping to allow Damon past her and into his classroom.

Damon smirked and gently took Bonnie’s shoulders in his hand, giving them a small shake. 

“Oh Bon-Bon, maybe a bit of trouble is exactly what we need”

\---

“He just asked her right, right in front of me, like it was the easiest thing to do” Stefan was pacing up and down in front of where Bonnie lay on the couch. He had come straight over to Bonnie’s house when Damon had left to pick up Elena.

“Because it is an easy thing to do” Bonnie replied, eating potato chips and following his pacing with her eyes.

“YOU KNOW WHAT!” Stefan announced, stopping suddenly and turning towards Bonnie making her jump, “I blame you”

“Excuse me? How is this my fault?” Bonnie asked confused and slightly offended.

“If you had just asked Damon out, because it’s an easy thing to do, he would never have been able to ask out Elena” Stefan pointed at her, eyes narrowing like she was the one who was currently taking Elena to the girl and not his brother.

“What? Why on earth would I ask Damon out?” 

Stefan raised an eyebrow that spoke volumes. “Like you’ve not been in love with Damon for years”

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond, but found she had no words. It was true.

“That’s different” She finally managed.

“How?”

“Everyone in town knows how you and Elena feel about each other, with me and Damon it’s just me, i’m not ruining our friendship over some unrequited crush” Bonnie played with the cushion in her lap, feeling raw and exposed. No one ever liked to admit their feelings were one-sided.

“If you really think Damon doesn’t feel the same way, then we are as stupid as each other” Stefan threw himself into the spot next to Bonnie, putting his arm around her.

“What are we going to do?” Bonnie whined, throwing the cushion into her face.

They were silent for a few moments.

“Go spy on them?”

\---

Bonnie knew this was not a good idea. Hell, this might even be the stupidest idea they have ever had. It was straight out of a sitcom, a really bad cheesy sitcom at that. But here she was on the other side of the grill from Damon and Elena, hiding behind a pair of menus with Stefan.

“We should have worn sunglasses and fake moustaches to be even more inconspicuous” She said even as she ducked behind the menu in case Damon looked her way. 

“You agreed to this, it’s happening, now embrace it” Stefan looked around and spotted the waiter, who just happened to be their friend Matt. 

“Elena and Damon on a date, and now you two? I’m not going to lie those are not the pairings I was betting on” He chuckled, once within arms reach Bonnie grabbed him and dragged him behind the menus with the two of them.

“Well now i’m extra confused” He tried to stand back up but Bonnie dragged him back down again.

“Matt we need your help” Bonnie finally turned away from the couple across the restaurant and towards Matt.

“We do?” Stefan asked, eyes flitting between them and Damon and Elena.

“Yes!” Bonnie hissed, “We can’t hear anything from Damon and Elena’s table, we need you to go over and tell us what they are talking about”

“Ooooh, that’s a good idea” Stefan nodded.

“Why do you need to know what Damon and Elena are talking about? Can’t you just ask them yourselves?” Matt tried to stand up again only to be dragged back down by both of them.

“No!” They both whisper shouted.

“Elena and Damon can not know we are here, you have to be discreet and see what’s happening, and then report back to us”

“Fine weirdos, one more question”

“What?”

“They can’t know you’re here, but they already know i’m here, so why do I have to hide behind the menus with you?”

“Oh yeah, you don’t” Bonnie looked apologetic as she finally released the death grip on Matt’s arm.

He walked away muttering under his breath, ‘I hate being friends with you guys sometimes’.

Stefan and Bonnie watched as Matt walked around the tables close to Damon and Elena, filling drinks and taking orders. Stopping by their table briefly and making his way back around the restaurant to Bonnie and Stefan.

“So what are they talking about?” Stefan asked, his voice a little too loud and causing a few tables to look over curiously, he quickly ducked behind the menus.

“Just normal stuff, school and classes and Damon’s college choices, honestly what were you expecting?” 

Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other sheepishly, they didn’t really know what to expect, just that it would be bad.

“Now are you guys going to order anything or do I have to kick you out?”

\---

Bonnie and Stefan finished up their food before Damon and Elena and snuck back outside to wait in Stefan’s car so they could follow them to the drive-in. They left Matt a nice tip so that he wouldn’t hate them on Monday morning.

“Do we have to wait for them? We know where the drive-in is, we could just go there right now” Bonnie was slid down in her seat and peering over the dashboard trying not to be seen, Stefan’s position similar to hers.

“If we don’t wait for them, then they could park anywhere and then we won’t be able to see what they’re up to”

“Do you really want to be able to see in their car at the drive in?” Bonnie scrunched her nose up in disgust at the mental image. Stefan’s eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to reply, but ducked further down as Elena and Damon walked out of the restaurant.

“What’s done is done, might as well see this through to the end” He started up the car, and waited thirty seconds after they pulled out and followed.

\---

They couldn’t actually see into Damon’s car from where they were parked, which was probably for the best. This whole day was starting to take its toll on Bonnie.

“This was a bad idea” Both their eyes on Damon’s car, not on the movie, but they can’t see anything except the flicker of the movie lights across the roof.

“Let’s just watch the movie and figure out what we are going to do come Monday, you want some snacks?” Bonnie nodded and Stefan ducked out of the car, leaving Bonnie by herself, the movie playing and Damon’s car still and silent in the row in front, four cars along.

What was she doing? This was insane! She was following two of her best friends whilst they were on a date like a crazy person. The date was probably going fine, it looked like it was going fine. What was following them going to achieve? Nothing! Bonnie couldn’t stop this, if Elena and Damon were going to fall in love they were going to fall in love. Bonnie’s own feelings would not change the outcome.

She rested her head on the dashboard in front of her feeling sorry for herself. She needed to go home, watch TV and wait for Elena to call with details like a good friend.

She heard someone getting into the driver’s side, door slamming shut after.

“Stefan let’s just go home this was stu-HOLY SHIT!” Bonnie reeled back hitting the door on her own side.

Damon grinned back lazily from the driver’s seat.

“Hey Bonnie, what’cha doing?” He asked sprawled across the chair, angling his body towards her.

“Enjoying a drive in movie with a good friend, how’s the date going?” Bonnie smiled and tried not to grimace.

“It’s going great, how come you were at the grill before?”

“Everyone knows they do the best cheese fries Damon come on”

“Bonnie, why are you here?”

“Stefan wanted to come”

“Yes, but why are you here?”

“It’s a Friday night I wanted to get out of the house”

“Cut the shit Bonnie”

“I can have a social life”

“Just admit you’re jealous!”

“I am NOT jealous”

“Yeah right”

“I’m MAD!”

Bonnie hadn’t realised how loud they were shouting, how close they were leaning towards each other until the silence descended upon them. Damon blinked back confused in the face of Bonnie’s heavy breathing.

“You’re mad at me?” He asked, voice much quieter than she had ever heard it.

“Yes I’m mad at you, we are best friends and not once have you mentioned anything about Elena to me” Bonnie watched as Damon wrinkled his brow, looking at her like she was a puzzle to figure out. She punched him in the arm.

“Don’t look at me like that, you used to tell me about this stuff, remember when you were fifteen and you thought you had a crush on Caroline, and then you made out and you were like ‘oops just hormones’ I’M the one that helped defuse that situation” She reached out and punched him again as a small smile appeared on his face.

“And it’s been over a year since you went on a date, and you have never even implied that Elena was someone you even think about, and now you’re on a date with her and talking about your college applications! We never talk about you going to college!” Bonnie was shouting again, feeling emotional and angry and only feeling more so when she saw the full on grin on Damon’s face now.

“I’m going to Whittemore” 

“What?”

“Next year, I’m going to Whittemore” She punches him again, much harder this time. “OW!”

“Why would you not tell me that?!”

“Because you didn’t ask, and I wanted to make sure I was able to stay close by before I told you”

“It doesn’t matter if you went far away I would come visit”

“Really?”

“Of course! Even when you got sick of me cramping your cool college lifestyle”

“I wanted to make sure I was staying close by before I told you I was in love with you, I would hate to drop a bomb like that and then move to the other side of the country”

“Yeah that would suck” Bonnie froze, what he said dawning on her. He watched her, a small smile on his face, making no movement, waiting to see her reaction.

She leaned across the space between them, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket and crashing his lips into hers. He reacted immediately, cupping her jaw with his hand, shifting his body to press even closer as she grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt. 

The kiss was heavy and hot, all tongue and teeth and everything Bonnie couldn’t say right now. Bonnie was just considering how awkward it would be to try and climb over the gap and into Damon’s lap when someone knocked on the front window startling them both apart.

Stefan and Elena stood outside the car, holding hands and trying to hold back their laughter.

“Can I have my car back?” Stefan asked, sending Elena into a fit of giggles. Bonnie and Damon turned back to each other, his hand still on her neck, she still had his shirt in a death grip. Both their lips swollen and hair mussed, they seemed to shake themselves and get out of the car.

“Here you go little brother, also i’m stealing your date” Damon came around the car and grabbed Bonnie’s hand pulling her in the direction of his own car.

“Good, i’m stealing yours too” Stefan called over his shoulder as he opened the door for Elena.

“Have fun guys!” She shouted to them as they climbed into Damon’s car.

It was awkward in Damon’s car, just the two of them and the quiet once again. Bonnie didn’t know what to say, but her lips were still tingling. Finally Damon turned towards her,

“Bonnie” He started but Bonnie punched him again, “OW for FUCKS sake”

“You can’t just tell me love you me whilst you’re on a date with my friend”

“It wasn’t a real date Bonnie, Elena knew that from the start”

“It sure as hell looked like one”

“Well you baited me”

“What?!”

“You were all ‘when was the last time you asked someone out Damon’, after months of giving Elena grief for not asking Stefan out herself, I never saw you stepping up to be the one to ask me out”

“Pfft what makes you think I would ever ask you out”

“Oh i’m sorry, do you kiss all your friends like that”

“Just the ones i’m in love with” Bonnie’s voice went quiet, it was something she didn’t really want Damon to hear, but knew he should hear it, he probably needed to.

Damon huffed out a laugh, “Good, i’m glad”

“I’m sorry about trying to make you jealous” Damon smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry about stalking you”

Damon laughed properly this time, reaching out and taking Bonnie’s hand, caressing it with his thumb.

“You just drive me crazy Bon-Bon” 

Bonnie smiled at her nickname, leaning over and giving Damon a soft kiss, not pulling away too far.

“How far back does your chair go?” She smirked. Damon raised his eyebrow and smiled back.

“Aren’t we supposed to take things slow after the confessing bit? Go on some dates, see how this changes the dynamics of our relationship” He threw up air quotes.

“Yeah, screw that” Bonnie climbed over onto his lap as he adjusted the seat.

\---

On Monday at school, Bonnie and Damon walked down the corridors hand in hand. Matt smirks at them as they go past gesturing at their hands.

“Yeah ok, that makes more sense”


End file.
